I Just Want A Father
by hobbit shortness
Summary: Edward Denver is a bastard child with an unloving mother. He leaves his home to find his father... who is Jack Sparrow? Please R&R!
1. Edward Denver Or is it Something Else?

Hello! This is going to be my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction, and I'm quite excited about it. I don't expect it to be especially long, probably no more than a dozen chapters at the most. So all I can say right about now is, please review on the way out. Constructive criticism is most appreciated, flames are generally laughed at, and I love all reviews. If any flamers want to hear what I think of flames, see my bio.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow has a son, son also to a whore, who is not sure who the father is. Edward Denver wants to know his father, wants to be taken away from his horrible life with his mother. Can he find out who his father is, and what will happen when he finally meets the father he's always wanted?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. I do own Edward and his mother, and Lee, the drunk man-whore. Haha, Lee's a Man-Whore!  
  
^_^  
  
I Just Want My Father Chapter one- Edward Denver. or is it something else?  
  
A group of children ran down to Tortuga's main harbour as a dark ship with black sails floated in. All were yelling and cheering, and nothing could be made of their chatter. As the black ship came into port and dropped anchor, a few children swam out to meet the rowboat that was slowly being lowered down the side. This ship was the Black Pearl, and as rumours had said, Jack Sparrow was now captain. There were wild tales of how he had single-handedly taken on the whole crew of the Black Pearl, or how he had returned the gold to the chest all by himself, or how he had tricked the whole crew into shooting themselves after lifting the curse. These wild rumours were told to the wide-eyed young, who were now very eager to speak with the amazing, smart, sly, witty, and brilliant Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
One particular boy was sitting on the edge of the dock, his eyes shining brightly. His close-cropped brown hair was messy and rather dirty. His clothes were dusty and ripped, and his thin arms and legs were clearly visible. His brown eyes were brimming with excitement. The boy stood, and seemed to be about to dive into the water, when suddenly a shout could be heard over the ruckus.  
  
"EDWARD DENVER! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
The boy's shoulders sagged. He cast one longing glance to the rowboat that had almost reached him, and shuffled to the pretty woman standing by one of the dock's posts.  
  
"Yes mother?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you yes mother me, you ungrateful brat," the pretty woman snarled. "I told you that you were going to clean your room before you went out today. Did you do it?" Edward examined his shoes. "Did you?" she demanded again.  
  
"No mother," Edward said softly.  
  
"Why not?" his mother demanded.  
  
"An' here's the pretty Rose!" called a harsh voice. A brutish man was swaggering up the street, trying not to fall over every few steps. He finally reached the woman and her son and leaned down into her face. "I ha' a grea' time las nigh'" he slurred. "I be a seein' you 'gain?"  
  
"Lee! I won' be workin' tonight, but I'll be seein' you some other night I'm sure," Rose said with a wink. Edward turned towards the darkening harbour again so he wouldn't have to see the horrible sight. He could never come to terms with his mother being a harlot. "You be on yer way then," said Rose. The man stood up straight, and started to swagger down the street. He pinched Rose's behind as he walked past. Rose squealed and shook a finger at him, a smile on her face. She finally turned back to her son.  
  
"Right then, what was we sayin'?" Rose asked. Edward seized the chance while he had it.  
  
"You were just a tellin' me to run an' play," Edward said innocently. Rose bent down to look into his eyes.  
  
"Don't you lie to me," she whispered threateningly. Edward tried to look ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry mother," he said. "You were a yellin' at me acause I didn' a pick up my boots in tha hallway," he said, quickly choosing a chore that wouldn't take much time.  
  
"Righ'," Rose said. "You go pick up the boots righ' now, and I don' wan' a speck o' dirt to be found on that floor when you're done." Rose stood up and straightened her skirt. "I'll be a down at the ol' inn if you be needin' me," she said. "If I come back and that ain't done, it'll be a groundin' for you." She finally swept down the street, greeting others as she passed.  
  
"And thanks to you, dear ol' hag, I a missed meetin' Captain Jack!" Edward growled as he stomped up the street, in the opposite direction his mother had taken.  
  
Such was his life. Most other children had mothers and fathers who at least cared that they were alive. Not Edward's mother. She cared only that he existed when he had not done his chores. He was a bastard child, and she hadn't wanted him in the first place. For thirteen years he had lived with the only person in the world who didn't care if he was dead or alive. He was a good boy, and was rarely rude and rarely did anything dangerous. He almost always did what he was told: he washed his hands before eating and he said his prayers before bed. Most mothers were enchanted with him. They always fretted over him and thought there was no better child anywhere. Except Rose. He wanted only to find his father and be loved. He dreamed about it, fantasised about the day he would finally be taken in by someone who loved him.  
  
Edward's only hope in finding his real father was looks. He looked nothing like his blond and beautiful mother. Although that wasn't much to go on. How many men in the Caribbean had brown hair and eyes? Edward sighed and stepped into his house.  
  
The small house was messy and falling apart. Two pairs of boots were in the front hallway, one his, the other his mothers. Edward took his boots to his room and picked up a broom. He moved his mother's boots, placed them on the front stoop. He swept the hall, and put the broom away. He put his mother's boots back in the middle of the hall. Then he jumped out the door in hopes of catching "the worst pirate Norrington's ever seen" before he was lost somewhere in Tortuga, which could take hours to search, even for someone who knew that whole town, such as Edward.  
  
He ran down to the port and looked quickly around. There was a gaggle of children hanging around one side street that led into a street full of taverns. Edward knew better than to come through the alley like the other children were doing, he could just imagine on the other side, the barman keeping out all the little children who had followed Jack through the town. He ran around the long way, and came to the tavern, the scene just as he had imagined. He stepped quickly into the opposite alley, from where he found a small back door.  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow, dead ahead," he muttered to himself as he went in. He found himself in a small shabby kitchen, and to his relief, it was empty. He quickly stooped down and went around into the bar. He stood up straight on the other side and took a good look around.  
  
It was a darkly lit little place, not something that helped Edward much. He could hardly see, him being used to the outdoors, and the bright sun. There were a few tables scattered haphazardly about the room, a few drunken men sleeping with their heads in their arms. There was a small crowd around one of the corner tables, and a rolling voice was running up and down, twisting a yarn that went from Tortuga all the way to the unknown island that Captain Jack was now twice deserted on. It was a story filled with adventure and excitement, and Edward dearly wished he could live a life like that.  
  
Edward elbowed his way forward, pushing and shoving, and squirmed his way to the front of the crowd. Sure enough, there was the man of the hour, the famed Pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. He stared in reverence at the man whom he had been dying to meet, since the rumours started. Suddenly Captain Jack looked at the newcomer, and stared straight into his eyes.  
  
Edward stared back into khol-lined eyes. His own khol-lined eyes. Or so it seemed. Captain Jack's face was certainly more grown up than his was, and he had a few more scars and cuts, but the eyes, they were the same eyes. The two stared at one another for a moment or two, until Jack shook his head, as if to clear it, and turned back to his crowd. He once again began to speak, talking of undead pirates and cursed gold.  
  
Edward stumbled backwards; he turned and staggered away from Captain Jack, without even speaking to him. He was startled at what had happened, he could have sworn that Captain Jack had the same eyes. Edward also shook his head, pushed out the front door, and slowly made his way back to his ramshackle house. He stomped up the steps to his room, and flopped onto his bed.  
  
Was he imagining things? It was true that lots of people had brown eyes, but were they usually so close? Captain Jack's eyes were wide and sparkling, with a mischievous glint to them. The same eyes Edward saw when he looked into the mirror. But no, that couldn't be true. Edward was imagining things.  
  
'Don't be stupid,' he told himself. 'I just imagined that our eyes looked the same. They don't actually. Mine are much plainer than his are. I just imagined that I saw my eyes. . . I just want a father. . .'  
  
These thought running through his mind, Edward fell asleep.  
  
^_^  
  
Oh. poor Edward. I don't really like Rose, she's so mean, and she gets meaner. Oh well. Please review, I hope you liked it and I'll update soon. (I hope) 


	2. Where Is My Father?

Good Ev-ening. You are getting very sleepy. . . you are getting very, very sleepy, you are asleep! *claps hands* now, when you wake up, you will not, I repeat, not be mad at the hobbit shortness for taking so long. Alright, when I snap my fingers, you will wake up. *snaps fingers*  
  
Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! Little Edward is getting ready to go on a trip! *Slaps face* don't tell! *cowers from herself* don't hurt me!  
  
*cough* yup. Read it for yourself. And. . . you're not mad at me are you?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. But I will on December second!  
  
*****  
  
I Just Want a Father  
  
Chapter 2- Where is my Father?  
  
Hours later, in the wee hours of the morning, Edward woke to a screeching voice from downstairs.  
  
"EDWARD!" Rose was screaming. "Get down here now! Make breakfast! Quickly!"  
  
Edward hurriedly got dressed and stumbled down the stairs, his eyes adjusting to the bright light of the morning. He was often woken this way, but getting up like that every morning didn't make it any easier. Rose was sitting in the kitchen, a small pot in her hand.  
  
"What's the pot for?" Edward asked.  
  
"For your breakfast," Rose replied.  
  
"What?" Edward exclaimed. "You don't need a pot to make breakfast! What are you making?"  
  
"Eggs," Rose sniped. "And I'm not making them, you are, you selfish brat! I don't have time to make you breakfast! Hurry up!"  
  
Edward slowly got to work making their breakfast. It was too much to hope that Rose would someday make breakfast herself. She was too self- centred for that. If it wasn't that she was too tired to make the breakfast, it was that she couldn't get her hands dirty or that she couldn't find any clean dishes. Any excuse was good enough for her.  
  
Edward finally took the pan off the woodstove and set it on the table. He put the last two eggs on the plate that lay before a small wooden chair. Rose had left only a few minutes before, leaving him to make his own breakfast and to clean up the dishes. Edward sat down heavily and got to work on his eggs.  
  
"Wonder what it's like to live with a caring mother?" Edward wondered out loud as he ate. "I wouldn't have to cook every meal, that's for certain." Edward chewed thoughtfully. He finished his breakfast and washed the dished in the small basin at the opposite end of the room.  
  
"What shall I do today?" Edward said as he dried his hands. "I'll go see Jonathan and Rupert, I think."  
  
Edward slipped on his shoes and trotted outside. He hummed a tune as he made his way down the street. He turned to the harbour and the popular hangout for the children of Tortuga.  
  
"Hey Edward!" his friend Billy called. "We heard you saw the Cap'n Jack!" The boys who were playing nearby all turned to see Edward. "What was he like? Did he really have gold teeth?"  
  
"Aye," Edward replied. "And the beads in his 'air and the jacket on 'is back," Edward rolled his eyes. Of course he did, the boys all saw him.  
  
"Don't be a thinkin that we all saw tha legend 'imself up close," Billy said in retort to the roll of his eyes. "Ye was th'on'y one ta get in tha tavern! We on'y saw 'im from the distance."  
  
"Aye, I believe ye," Edward said. "I'm sorry fer the snark. Rose got up on tha wrong side o' the bed 'gain." The boys groaned in sympathy.  
  
"Oi! Edward!" two voices called from down the dock. Edward turned to see his good friends Rupert and Jonathan running up. He grinned widely.  
  
"Oi!" he called. "What be the rush?"  
  
"To see you o'course!" Rupert exclaimed. "You was th'on'y one te see the Cap'n! We wants to heard what he said to ye!"  
  
"'Fraid I'ma gonna disappoint ye," Edward said sadly. "I didn' get to speak ter 'im ya see. I was so 'cited I just up an' ran 'way!"  
  
"Ye Ran from Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jonathan asked incredulously. "Ye're lying!"  
  
"Wish I was mate," Edward said. "I 'eard him tellin' a story, so I right punched me way up there! But then 'e looked at me strange, see, an'I just up an' ran!" Jaws dropped. The boys stood staring at the little boy in ragged clothing as if he were an alien.  
  
"'E looked at ye strange?" Rupert repeated excitedly. "He saw ye! Maybe he recognised ye from someplace!"  
  
"I can't 'elp but doubt tha'," Edward said, raising an eyebrow. "I ain't never see 'im up close before in me life! He ain't never seen me before."  
  
"You ran!" a boy exclaimed. "Like a little bilge rat from the light!" he threw up his arms and stomped away. Edward looked sheepishly at his friends.  
  
"Don' worry mate, we'll see 'im again," Jonathan told him confidently. "James there-" he indicated the boy stomping away, "-'E's jus' jealous tha' you got tha chance ter see 'im! 'E never even saw 'is shadow!"  
  
"If ye're all so sure," Edward said. "Let's go swimmin'!" The boys shouted excitedly and ran down the dock.  
  
"Las' one in's a bilige rat!" Billy yelled happily. They all threw themselves in the water. They splashed around, yelling in delight.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, Rupert, Jonathan and Edward were to be seen walking slowly home, feet dragging and dripping wet.  
  
"Didja see tha' tackle?" Rupert was saying proudly. The afternoon had progressed into organised wrestling matches. Rupert being one of the strongest he usually came out victorious.  
  
"Aye," Edward said. "It was-"  
  
Three people coming around the corner at the end of the block cut Edward's words short. Edward heard a sharp intake of breath on either side of him.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Rupert whispered reverently.  
  
Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Anamaria had just come around the corner, speaking in quiet voices. Their conversation stilled as they levelled with the three children.  
  
"Good evenin' to ye," Jack said to them. He looked rather disconcerted at their stares. He looked them up and down, taking them all in. He looked to Edward.  
  
"Ain't ye the one I saw las' night?" he asked. "Ye be the child 'o ran 'way from me story tellin'?" he stared Edward in the eye. Edward lowered his gaze and scruffed his feet.  
  
"Aye," he said in barely audible tones. "I saw ye lookin' at me strange." Jack nodded slowly.  
  
"Yer eyes," he said quietly. "It be like a lookin' in the mirror." Edward stared at him.  
  
"Ye think so too?" he asked, breathless.  
  
"Aye." Jack turned to his two companions. "Best be off. We're shovin' off on the morrow. Good day to ye, children."  
  
With that, the three heroes sauntered off down the road, the way the children had come. Rupert and Jonathan stared after them, jaws dropped. Edward stared after the man with his eyes. For five minutes the trio stood there, speechless and mouths gaping. Finally, someone's mother calling her child brought them back to the present.  
  
"Best be getting' home," Edward said gruffly.  
  
"'E did recognize ye, Edward," Rupert said. "'E said ye have the same eyes."  
  
"I 'eard him," Edward said, gazing at the corner where the Captain had disappeared. "I'm off. I'll be needin' to do me chores before Rose gets herself back from tha tavern." Edward waved a goodbye to his friends and ran home.  
  
Once inside, he quickly tidied his room and swept the kitchen floor with an old broom. He set a hasty supper on the table and ran to his room. He flopped on his bed for the second time in as many days, and set himself in for a long hard think.  
  
'Does Captain Jack have a brother? Or maybe some other relatives? Is there some way I could be related to him?' he thought. 'I need to find out who my father is, that's the only way to find out.' Edward set his jaw in determination. He sat down on the cold hard floor and set out his plans.  
  
A while later, a noise downstairs disturbed his thinking process. It was Rose, giggling and drunk from a night at the tavern. Edward hesitated for a moment and then made his way down to the hall. Rose was kissing a strange man very passionately. Edward rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. This went unnoticed. He coughed loudly. Still not reaction, unless there was a slight increase in the passion going into the kiss.  
  
"Rose," Edward said. "Rose. Mother." Nothing. Edward was getting mad. Getting drunk was the worst thing Rose could have done on today of all days. "ROSE!" Rose and her man abruptly broke apart.  
  
"Edward!" Rose said angrily. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed!"  
  
"No I'm not," Edward said sullenly. "I don't have a bed-time. I'm not an infant."  
  
"Go to bed!" Rose ordered.  
  
"No!" Edward yelled. "I just wanted to have a talk with me mother and she doesn't even care about me! What would ye do without me? Ye don't know how to cook, ye don't know how to clean! Ye'd be nowhere without me!" Edward raged on and on as Rose stood shocked her arm around the stranger.  
  
"Edward!" she said faintly. She seemed to regain some of her composure when Edward stopped yelling. "Gordon, I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Rose gave him a pointed look. The drunken man looked unsure for a moment, then staggered out the door without a word. "Edward, what's gotten into you?" she asked.  
  
"Ye never talk to me! You only care about the work I do!" Edward whined.  
  
"Edward," Rose said warningly. She moved to the shabby living room and took off her tatty coat. "What's all this about?"  
  
"It's about me finding my father." Edward said. Rose whirled around.  
  
"What do ye mean?" she snapped.  
  
"I mean I want to know who my father is, and I want to know now!" Edward shouted.  
  
"I don't know who your father is you selfish brat! You think that if I knew you'd be staying here?" Rose snarled.  
  
"I think you must have at least tried to find out at one point." Edward said. "You must have tried to figure out who you were with the night I was . . . conceived!"  
  
"Conceived? I didn't even know you knew that word!" Rose said, taken by surprise. Edward groaned.  
  
"See what I mean? Ye don't care about me! Ye've missed more than 'alf me childhood! I've been a little bilge rat running along the docks for long enough! I want a real 'ome! With someone who cares about me!" Edward could feel tears coming to his eyes and furiously flicked them away.  
  
"Where did ye learn that word?" Rose asked, oblivious to what he was saying.  
  
"THIS ISN'T ABOUT MY VOCABULARY!" Edward shouted, losing control completely. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, SO TELL ME WHO MY FATHER IS!" Rose sat down in a creaky old chair. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm not sure who exactly yer father is," she said slowly. "I know there were six men, the two weeks before I found out."  
  
"Who were they? So I know 'em? 'Ave I met them?" Edward bubbled over with questions. But Rose simply raised her hand.  
  
"One was Lee, I've known 'im fer years and years. Philip, ye met 'im once when ye were small. There was Edward, we thought 'e looked like ye when ye were an infant, but you look nothin' like 'im now. James, 'e's the bartender now at the tavern by tha harbour. One was John, you know 'im too, though I don't know when I last saw 'im." Rose thought for a moment.  
  
"Who was the last?" Edward demanded. He matched faces to names as well as he could, but couldn't come up with someone who looked remotely like him. "Who was it?" Rose took a breath.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," she said, her head held high, her face contorted in a mask of hatred. Obviously something had happened to her to be so sickened by saying the name. Edward gasped.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked faintly. "Of the Black Pearl? The one 'o's 'ere in town now? THE Captain Jack Sparrow?" Rose glared at him.  
  
"Yes, that Captain Jack Sparrow. An' if I ever lay eyes on 'im again 'e won't be fathering anymore children anytime soon." Rose sank into deep thinking, obviously imagining the position Jack Sparrow could be found in after she would be through with him.  
  
"Ye're not serious?" Edward asked. "'E really is me father?"  
  
"Yes 'e is," Rose snapped, breaking out of her reverie. "Are ye 'appy now?"  
  
"Aye," Edward said getting up. "I'll be seeing ye in the mornin'" Edward slowly went to his room.  
  
***  
  
'My father is Captain Jack Sparrow," Edward repeated to himself. "It couldn't be anyone else. He's got my eyes. I've got his eyes. We've got the same eyes. He has to be my father!'  
  
Planning ahead had never been Edward's strong point. If he wanted to do something, he did it, regardless of the consequences. He was an impulsive child, which led him to do what he did next.  
  
He was going to stow away on the Black Pearl.  
  
Edward packed a small bag with a few changes of clothes, some food, and other odds and ends that might be needed while living on a ship. He slung the bag over his shoulder and looked around his room for the last time, or so he told himself.  
  
'I'm not coming back,' he swore. He didn't say it aloud, just swore up and down in his mind. He couldn't risk Rose hearing him. 'I'm leaving to find my father, and unless he's dead, I'm not coming back, no matter what he says.' Edward made his way to the front door.  
  
"Goodbye. . . Mother." Edward opened the door quietly and disappeared into the night.  
  
**  
  
Yay! That was a long chapter. For your patience. I've been very lazy lately . . . as a matter of fact, my mother just spazed at me for taking a nap after school! She's more than a little spazzy, her week isn't complete without six spazzes! Woot, that's a fun word. Spaz. Ha!  
  
Please review if you can find it in your scurvy black hearts to do so! Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, as I said, I'm in a lazy mood lately, so I just can't edit properly without losing focus! :P  
  
I leave you with this random thought:  
  
I smell like stinky cheese! 


	3. To Find My Father

Woot! I'm back! Go me! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry that this took so long to get up, in addition to laziness, I had a bout of writer's block. But that's alright, I'm over it now. Aren't you happy?  
  
Wee! I love school plays! Woot!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter three- to find my father  
  
Edward crept silently into the night. He smiled to himself at his own daring as he crept stealthily to Tortuga's main harbour. He imagined rose's stunned look when she found his bed empty and his belongings gone. He grinned wider. Now she was going to get what she deserved.  
  
Edward turned a corner where he expected to see the Black Pearl moored, and stopped dead. He looked wildly up and down the docks. No . . . The Black Pearl was gone, gone like it had never been there at all. The waves lapped gently on the shore. There was loud singing in the distance, and crashes from drunken fights could be clearly heard. But no sound came from the harbour. No one to see Edward in the most disappointing moment in his life.  
  
It couldn't be! Jack Sparrow had clearly said that they were leaving in the morning! It wasn't anywhere near dawn, what got into his head? More importantly, where had the Pearl gone?  
  
Edward sat dejectedly on the docks. He put his head in his hands and desperately thought about what he was going to do.  
  
The Pearl was Gone, his father was gone, and just about all his hopes had gone. He considered going back home, but that delicious image of Rose's stunned face came to mind, and his pride wouldn't allow that to pass him by. He could get a boat and crew and hope to catch up, but what crew would listen to a kid like him? No, he had to barter passage on some other ship going the same way. Yes, that would do. With new-found determination, Edward stood up.  
  
Looking up and down the docks, Edward took stock of which ship would be the most likely to take on a cabin boy, or something. There were three ships moored in Tortuga's harbour. One small, dilapidated ship, obviously ready to sink to Davy Jones' locker. One grand ship, taken just recently rumour had it, from a wealthy English merchant. But the third one, a perfect pirate ship that one, the Jolly Roger flapping proudly in the breeze. Dirty sails displayed proudly from the masts. A nice ship, well built, scarred from many different firefights. Just right for Edward.  
  
He stole quietly around the harbour. Tiptoeing so as not to attract the attention from people he knew, he quietly came to the huge ship. A silhouette formed in front of him, lighted form behind from one of the taverns. A short silhouette.  
  
"Who's there?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Jonathan! Oi mate! It's me!" Edward exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Edward? That you?" Jonathan asked. "What're you doin' up?"  
  
"I could ask the same as you!" Edward retorted, reluctant to reveal his departure, even to his best friend.  
  
"I'm gonna stow away," Jonathan said, coming closer, so that Edward could see a familiar adventurous glint in his friend's eye.  
  
"I was plannin' on doin' it the 'onest way, but me too!" Edward exclaimed.  
  
"The 'onest way? What's that?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Barterin' passage," Edward said.  
  
"Oh. Why're you leavin'?"  
  
"I found my father," Edward whispered conspiratorially.  
  
"Really mate? Who is it?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Edward exclaimed.  
  
"Ye're jokin'!" Jonathan said. "'E can't be!"  
  
"'E is! Rose told me. She said if she ever laid eyes on 'im again, she'd 'ave to kill 'im." Edward grinned. "I'm goin' ta find 'im."  
  
"What an adventure! I'm comin' along! Ye can't leave me!" Jonathan said.  
  
"Sure, c'mon! We should stow away if there's two, 'ho wants two cabin boys?" Edward said.  
  
They crept to the gangplank and quietly and cautiously climbed up. No one was guarding the ship. Perfect. Edward and Jonathan quietly scrambled below deck, into the brig area. Climbing into a shadowy corner, the two grinned at each other. Feeling safe down in this little-used space, the two boys felt safe enough to fall asleep, in order to have some strength when they would finally be discovered.  
  
Hours later, Edward and Jonathan awoke to the sounds of an anchor being hauled up, and orders being shouted. Grinned giddily to each other, Edward and Jonathan listened as they set sail for the open sea.  
  
***  
  
WOOT! Hope you liked that chapter!  
  
No chat right now, I want to put this up before you decide I've taken too long. Please review! Tell me to update faster and I'll try my best! *muah! Muah!*  
  
Jenn. . . I 3 you muchly! Please go to the meet if you can! 


	4. Discovery and Meeting Captain Ivanco

I hope y'all had a happy Merry Christmas! I did! I finally got my DVD player, and the extended FOTR and TTT! Woot!  
  
I'm so in love with Return of the King! I've seen it three times now. . . *sigh* I borrowed the soundtrack for Return of the King from Roger today. . . I screamed when I heard Pippin's song. I didn't know it was on it! *sigh* Billy Boyd's got an amazing voice! It makes me cry just to hear him!  
  
Anyway. . . to the point. I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. . . there were a few plot issues that I had to work out first. But I think you'll like it. it's long. . . about three and a half pages. (long for me anyway.) so, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a copy of the movie and a one of those cardboard cut-outs that are always with the displays. I got it the other day! Oh. . . lovely Willy! *ahem* but I do own Salty, Edward, Jonathan and Ivanco, though I'm not actually sure I do. He just kind of demanded more lines. Sheesh! Characters these days!  
  
Chapter four- Discovery and meeting Captain Ivanco  
  
Edward and Jonathan spent most of the morning dozing, while waiting for their inevitable discovery. Shouts and bangs filtered through from the decks above, and Edward listened eagerly for something to break the monotony of waiting. Unfortunately, nothing interesting was going on above deck. Orders were being shouted back and forth, and feet were trampling up and down the stairs that led from the decks to the lower levels. The ship swayed back and forth, and Jonathan began complaining that he was going to be sick if he didn't get some fresh air soon.  
  
"D'ye know 'ow much longer it'll be?" he asked, for about the hundredth time.  
  
"We'll be found when we're found!" Edward near-shouted. Jonathan looked at him in horror, then belatedly slapped his hand over Edward's mouth. Footsteps that had been climbing the stairs began to recede.  
  
"We migh' no' be far 'nough out ta sea!" Jonathan whispered urgently.  
  
"We'll, s'a lit'le late fer tha' now in'it?" Edward snapped. He crouched down a little farther into his corner, and Jonathan clung to his clothing like a child. The footsteps were coming closer, great thunking footsteps that echoed in the enclosed space. Edward hid his face.  
  
"What's we got 'ere?" a voice called from above.  
  
"Don' 'urt us!" Jonathan called out. "We meant no 'arm!"  
  
"No 'arm eh?" the voice said, a distinct chuckle in his voice. "Le's go pay a lit'le visit to tha cap'n, shall we?" the pirate grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck and dragged them up on deck. He was small and well muscled, with hands that had fired a hundred cannons. His hair was the color of wheat, and his eyes were sea-green-grey. Jonathan, breathing deeply, spoke up.  
  
"I don' mean ta interrupt yer fun, but ye're hurting me knees," he said, a little meekly. The other pirates turned at hearing the new voice, and began to point and laugh.  
  
"Wha'ch'e go' there, eh, Salty?" they asked. "A few new recruits?"  
  
"We got's a coupl'a stowaways," the man, Salty, replied. "I'm takin' em ta see tha cap'n."  
  
"Aye," they laughed. "'Em's'll get wha' they deserve!" Jonathan and Edward shared a look. This was not looking good for either of them. Salty dragged them the rest of the way and knocked smartly on the door to the captain's cabin.  
  
"Wha'?" a voice shouted. "I'm a lit'le busy, so if it's not impo'tant, leave me 'lone!" Salty shook his head.  
  
"Always busy you are cap'n," he replied. "But I's gots a coup'la stowaways."  
  
"Stowaways?" the voice became much more interested. "Bring them in." Salty opened the door and the captain's cabin came into view. Salty pushed them through and presented them to the captain.  
  
The cabin was neatly furnished, with mismatched, but very expensive, furniture. The desk was covered in maps and papers and other interesting- looking objects, some of which the captain was hastily shoving into a drawer. A very nice rug lay on the floor, though it did not match the rest of the décor. There were a few maps on the walls, mostly of the Caribbean Sea. It was marked up, with small notes telling where the biggest treasures had been taken. A chest sat in one corner, peeking out from behind a small table. Various other odds and ends took up the other corners. Candles hung on the walls lit the average-sized room, giving it a comfortable atmosphere.  
  
"Stowaways," the captain declared. He was a nice-looking man, with shoulder- length black hair and brown eyes. He had a slightly crooked nose, that looked as though he had come off worse in a fight. His skin was ruddy and tanned and he had a small scar on one temple. He was tall and imposing and both boys cowered away from him.  
  
"Stowaways," the captain repeated. "You have just landed yourself, and me, I might add, in the worst predicament imaginable. Captain Ivanco does not enjoy it when he has unexpected visitors upon his ship. He likes it much better when he knows exactly who is where and when. He doesn't like it when he has to kill little children like yourselves. But the crew you see, they think that he's a tough old guy, so they would expect that I would kill you right off. Now, what do you think he should do?" Jonathan and Edward were a little surprised by this little speech.  
  
"Cap'n . . ." Edward trailed off. "Wha' was ye're name again?"  
  
"Gregory Ivanco," the captain replied. "Eve-on-ko."  
  
"Cap'n Ivanco, we was. . . um. . . "  
  
"Why's ye spekin' all fancy an' all tha'?" Jonathan asked incredulously. "We's not but children, eh? Why's ye usin' proper grammar?"  
  
"Captain Ivanco is known around the world for his immaculate speech," Ivanco replied. "He always tries to use the proper grammar when speaking to anyone, including children like yourselves."  
  
"well I's never 'eard o' you before!" Jonathan exclaimed.  
  
"no, Captain Ivanco hardly expects little hoodlums like yourselves to have heard of someone with immaculate speech. I don't think you would even care."  
  
"Why's ye always sayin' 'he' and 'Cap'n Ivanco'?" Jonathan inquired. "We know who ye are, an' ye don' need remindin' a who you are, do ye?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's a rather bad habit that I picked up a while back," Ivanco said stiffly. "I do not wish to discuss the matter."  
  
"It's ratha' strange if y'ask me," Jonathan said. "I know I'm a righ' lit'le bugger, but I don' go round talkin. . . what was it ma Mama said? Oh yea, in tha second person."  
  
"Stowing away on Captain Ivanco's ship," Ivanco said loudly, as though he had not heard Jonathan. "Was the worst thing you could have done to him and yourselves. Captain Ivanco does not wish to kill you children, so you must work. Starting today, you two will be swabbing every deck from here to the poop deck."  
  
Jonathan and Edward grinned at each other. They tried not to giggle at Ivanco's weird speech and left quickly when he waved them away. They hurried to find Salty as instructed. He, however, was nowhere in sight, so they had to ask one of the unfriendly-looking pirates. He was a big burly man with a braided beard and beads in his hair. A red bandana covering the majority of his hair.  
  
"Eh, you there!" Edward called roughly to the pirate. The man turned around to see who it was calling him 'you there'. "You! 'Ave ye seen Salty 'round 'ere anywheres?"  
  
"I's the stowaway!" the pirate shouted. "Wha's the cap'n put ye up to then? Swabbin' the decks? A good keelhaulin'?"  
  
"Swabbin' the decks it is," Edward answered. "We's lookin' fer Salty. 'Ave ye seen 'im?"  
  
"'E's up the mast," he told them, pointing up to the crow's nest. "Ye're welcome te climb up to 'im." Jonathan's face lit up.  
  
"Really? Ye're gonna let us climb up?" he bounced over to the mast and grabbed hold of the rigging.  
  
"Be sure ye don' fall now," the pirate laughed. "An' don' look down!" Jonathan climbed quickly up to the crow's nest, delighting in the climb. He spoke quickly to Salty, and started to follow him down, but was suddenly aware of how high up he was.  
  
"Uh. . . Salty?" he called, for Salty was a way down the rigging. "'S really high up in here."  
  
"Aye," Salty agreed. "Tha's why ye're comin' down, eh?"  
  
"Uh. . ." Jonathan stalled. "I can' climb down!"  
  
"An' why no'?" Salty demanded.  
  
"'E's a chicken!" Edward taunted. "E's too scared to come down from the crow's nest! Come on now, lit'le chicken! Climb down!" Edward danced a taunting little dance.  
  
"I'm no' scared!" Jonathan cried. "I'm just. . . admirin' tha view!"  
  
"Yeah righ'!" Edward yelled. "An' I suppose tha' when ye're done tha', ye're gonna jus' stay up there fer the fresh air?"  
  
"Not so!" Jonathan protested. "I'm no' scared te come down! Watch!" taking a deep breath and not looking down, Jonathan climbed slowly but surely down the rigging. He kept his eyes closed, and didn't open them once until he was firmly on deck. When he felt the solid wood beneath his feet, his opened his eyes and grinned.  
  
"Told ye so!"  
  
"Aye," Edward laughed. "I never knew ye were afraid of hights!" Jonathan scuffed his feet.  
  
"I ain't 'fraid," he protested meekly. "Jus' a lit'le scared o' comin' down."  
  
"Aye," Edward agreed. "Jus' a lit'le scared. Righ'."  
  
"C'mon ye bilige rats! I's got the mop an' bucket for ye!" Salty called. The two boys ambled over to the pirate.  
  
"Why's ye called Salty?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"S'the way the crew firs' found me," Salty replied. "I'd taken a bi' of a beatin' in one o' tha pubs. I 'ad big gashes on me face, see the scar there? Big o' brute decided tha' it'd be funny ta throw some salt in tha wound. Dumped a 'hole shaker on me face. 'Urt like 'ell, I tell ye."  
  
"Ouch," Edward said. "So ye's been called Salty ever since?" the pirate nodded.  
  
"Tha's interestin'." Edward said.  
  
A shout came from up in the crow's nest.  
  
"Ship ahead! Ship dead ahead! Get tha cap'n!" salty took off to get Ivanco.  
  
"Ivanco'll not do much good," Jonathan said under his breath. "Unless he's go' some skills tha we don' know abou'."  
  
"Aye," Edward whispered back. "Bu' we'll see now anyhow. 'E might be better in an emergency."  
  
"Let's go see, shall we?" Jonathan and Edward went to look at the oncoming ship. It was another pirate ship, but this one was grander. The Jolly Roger was flying proudly atop the tallest mast, and great black sails billowed in the wind. Closer and closer it came, until it was right up next to them. Ivanco had finally come out of his cabin and was standing next to Edward and Jonathan.  
  
"Ah, Captain Bradley has come," Ivanco breathed to himself. "Ivanco must go and ready his cabin, he can't have a meeting with an important pirate in a messy cabin. . ." Ivanco wandered off to clean his cabin.  
  
"Cap'n Bradley?" Edward asked. "Ever 'eard of 'im?"  
  
"Never," Jonathan replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Guess we'll find out 'ho 'e is later. Righ' now we should get to tha deck. Can' 'ave Ivanco yellin' at us cause we didn' 'ave 'is deck clean."  
  
"Aye," Edward sighed. With one last look at the new ship, the two boys got down to cleaning the decks.  
  
I love Ivanco! He's funny! He was actually going to just have a few lines, like: "go and swab the decks" but now he's got a full paragraph and more! And yes, I do know that he speaks in the Third person, but I don't think that Jonathan would know that.  
  
Oh well, hope you enjoyed, please review and Merry Happy New Year! 


	5. Captain Bradley's Grudge

Hello all! I'm back! I think I'm getting a little too lazy with my writing. . . it seems that every chapter that I put up now, I'm apologising for taking so long. Have no fear! After exams, I can start writing again! But another thing, my computer is in the basement, and it's so cold in there, even when the heat is turned up as high as it can.  
  
Yes, it's cold here. We're in a deep-freeze, as they keep saying on the radio and weather channel. The past two days the school buses were cancelled because it was so cold they wouldn't start. Not because of the wind, or snow (in fact, we only have about two inches that fell a week ago) but because it's so damn cold. The glories of Atlantic Canada!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I own Ivanco and Bradley, Salty, Edward and Jonathan. Wow, I own quite a lot of this! I think. They keep bugging me. They won't accept a lot of the things I tell them to say. Pipe down you idiots!  
  
!@#$  
  
Chapter five- Captain Bradley's Grudge  
  
Edward and Jonathan cleaned as fast as they could. When the captain came out to check their work he smiled and nodded encouragingly. Captain Ivanco had cleaned himself up, and was wearing a new coat and breeches. But still no one from the new ship, the Nightglider, had come to talk. Which was unusual, as they had been sitting there for over an hour. Crewmen rushed back and forth working the rigging, same as on Ivanco's own ship. But there was no sign of Captain Bradley.  
  
Ivanco started to pace back and forth across the deck. He kept glancing over at the Nightglider, but still there was no sign of Bradley. He finally lost patience and called out to the crew on the other ship.  
  
"Hello there! Hello!" he called. The crew on the Nightglider looked up.  
  
"Yes, Hello. Is it possible that Captain Ivanco may speak with Captain Bradley?" he asked.  
  
"Ain't ye the Cap'n?" one of the pirate's asked.  
  
"Yes, I am He," Ivanco replied. The pirate just gave a meaningful look to his comrades and mouthed the words "he's loony," to them. They just shook in silent laughter as one of them went to fetch the Captain. A few moments later he returned with a huge man.  
  
The man was tall and muscular, with muscles upon muscles. He had grey eyes, and his fair hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had three parallel scars running his face, one over each of his piercing eyes and one scar ran down his nose. He looked as though he had been scratched by some wild animal, and coupled with his cold grey eyes, his was a face you wouldn't forget in a hurry.  
  
"Aye, Ivanco," he said in a rough Irish brogue. "T'is been as long time since we've met, no?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Ivanco said, rather taken aback by his appearance. "Yes, it has. You've got a new crew. I trust you've had success?"  
  
"Aye," Bradley said. "In all but one respect. I ain't yet caught that no- good, dirty rotten Jack Sparra'." At hearing his father mentioned like this, Edward sucked in his breath. "I ain't yet found 'im. As you can see, 'e wasn't too pleased to see me tha last time. 'E's as slippery as a snake an' half as 'onest."  
  
"Jack sparrow ain't no snake!" Edward yelled, unable to control himself. Bradley turned his cold eyes on Edward.  
  
"'Ho's this now?" Bradley asked Ivanco, not taking his eyes off Edward.  
  
"Edward Sparrow," Edward spat at him before Ivanco could answer the question.  
  
"Sparrow, ye say?" Bradley asked, stooping down to look Edward in the eye. "Well then it looks as though jack the snake has a little son. . . " His eyes flashed dangerously. Edward felt an urge to back away, but pride kept him standing stock-still.  
  
"Aye," he spat. "An' ye'll not be insultin' 'is honour in front o' me." Jonathan tugged on Edward's arm, but he was too angry to care. There was something about this Bradley that he really didn't like.  
  
"Oh, in front o' you, is it? Oh then I'm deeply terrified o' what ye'll do to me." Bradley laughed loudly and stood up straight. "Well then, Ivanco, where'd ye pick up this ragamuffin?"  
  
"That boy came to us, actually," Ivanco said as he and Bradley turned to his cabin. "Stowed away as it were."  
  
"Stowed away," Edward heard as they entered the cabin. "That's interesting. . . "  
  
"Now, you've done it Edward!" Jonathan snapped at him when he finally cooled down. "I don' like tha look o' tha' man, 'E's got somethin' wrong 'bout 'im. Ye'd best stay away from 'im."  
  
"Um-huh," Edward mumbled. He just didn't like that man. He really didn't.  
  
***  
  
Edward and Jonathan spent the day with Salty. They swabbed the decks and cleaned the biliges, and any other chore that would keep the two boys busy.  
  
"So 'ow'd Ivanco meet tha' Cap'n Bradley?" Edward asked Salty eagerly.  
  
"Why, don't ye know?" Salty asked. "'Ave you never even 'eard o' Cap'n Bradley?"  
  
"Not before today," Jonathan said. "Why? 'ow'd a pompous weirdo like Ivanco mee' up with a scary man like Bradley?"  
  
"Tha's an interestin' story," Salty said. "'Bout ten years ago now, Bradley and Ivanco were stayin' at an inn, see? They didn' know each other then, they was just sittin' at two tables, side by side. It seems Bradley was to 'ave a meetin' with Jack Sparra'. Jack came, all right, 'e was ta give somethin' o' great value to Bradley. Thing is, 'e never 'ad it. 'E came in an' tried ta wiggle 'is way outta payin whatever it was tha' Bradley wanted. Bradley, though, 'e ain't a pushover, an' 'e wanted whatever it was. Bradley threatened 'im see, grabbed 'is throat an' tried to strangle 'im, see.  
  
But Jack there was a lit'le smarter than 'e'd expected. Jack 'ad some o' 'is men in the inn, just 'avin' drinks, so they could 'elp him when Bradley stared to get violent. So 'is men came up an' they 'elped jack all right, they damn near knocked Bradley out. After Jack an' 'is men 'ad left, Ivanco went ta help Bradley. He brought 'im round, an' when Bradley told 'im what it was about, Ivanco promised to 'elp 'im find Jack. If there's one thing that Ivanco can't stand, it's a man 'ho can' keep 'is promise. They've been tryin' to get 'im ever since. Tha' father o' yours is a right slippery one, I'll tell ye. I ain't never seen no one better at 'idin' than 'im at avoidin' some one 'e don't wanna see."  
  
"Tha's very true," said a lilting Irish voice behind Edward. "'E is very good. But I don't think that he'll be very eager to run away when he sees his son here, with a knife at his throat." Edward's eyes widened at the words. He slowly turned to look into Bradley's eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say to him," Edward said, keeping down his rising panic. "There's no way he'd believe that I'm his son. He doesn't know I exist. He's never heard my name, never learned how old I am. He won't care about me, or whether I live or die." Bradley leered at Edward.  
  
"Be that as it may, but if I know Jack well enough, then I can tell you that if there's one thing that he hates, it's killing innocent people, whether it's necessary or not." Edward took a deep breath.  
  
"Jack sparrow won't care if ye kill me or no'. If this thing is as valuable as ye's made it out to be, then 'e won't care, 'e'll let ye kill me and keep the treasure."  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then we'll jus' 'ave to find tha' out tha' 'ard way now won't we?" Bradley said with a sickening smile. "Come with me little laddie, and I'll take you to your father."  
  
Bradley's arms shot out to catch Edward as he made a run for it. He picked him up, kicking and screaming, and carried him to the plank connecting the two ships. Edward yelled and screamed for help, but everyone, including Salty were to scared to try and stop Bradley. Jonathan ran into Bradley and started to punch him in the stomach, but it had no effect. Bradley kicked him like an annoying dog and continued to his ship.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Ivanco," Bradley called to the captain, who was standing in front of his cabin, doing nothing. "I think we've got just the thing to convince jack to keep his promise. Edward swallowed a sob, and looked desperately at the other members of Ivanco's crew. None budged. Edward wiggled again. Thrashing around wildly, but Bradley smacked him around the head to quiet him.  
  
As Edward shook off the hit, Jonathan bit Bradley's leg. He screamed and dropped Edward, who rolled quickly away from him. When he was a way away, Edward jumped up and ran down into the lower decks. Bradley yelled and followed, and grabbed him once again. This time, he did not pause as he reached the gangplank, and strode quickly across it and down to the brig. He threw Edward into the filthy cage, and stomped up the stairs again.  
  
Edward screamed and yelled, hoping for someone to come and let him out. None came to help him, and he sank quietly into a corner of his small prison.  
  
!@#$  
  
brrr. . . I'm cold! I don't like the winter. Too cold to type. But have no fear! I shall overcome!  
  
My room is in the basement, but it's the warmest room in the house. (odd, because it's right across the hall from the coldest room.) You know in Finding Nemo, the fish who loves his bubbles? When nemo opens the chest, he goes "BUBBLES! Bubblesbubblesbubbles. . . my bubbles." Well, I'm like that with the heat in my room. My door stays closed at all times.  
  
I'm sure you've had enough of my talking about how cold it is here. . . so just review and warm me up with the happiness! (haha, that's corney!)  
  
I *heart* you all! 


	6. Bradley's Quest

Guess what? I'm procrasinating! I got back from ROTK two hours ago, and I've been studying french since then. Je prends, tu prends, il prend, nous prenions, vous preniez, ils prennent. It's driving me nuts! So I should be studying right now. . . I have three exams to study for. But I feel so bad about not updating fast and regularly, so I'm writing instead. I just hope I don't fail!  
  
Disclaimer: do you honestly think that I own pirates of the Caribbean?  
  
!@#$  
  
Chapter six- Captain Bradley's Quest  
  
Edward woke groggily from excitement-induced sleep. He panicked a little when he didn't recognize his surroundings, but in a moment the horrible memories came flooding back. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead upon them. Tears pricked his eyes, but he furiously blinked them back.  
  
"Right, Edward, ye've landed yerself in a righ' mess," he muttered to himself. Somehow talking out loud made everything more real, and Edward's heart sank. "This weren't the way I wanted ta meet 'im. What'em I gonna do now?" Tears started to trickle down Edward's cheeks.  
  
"An' now the boy's gone nuts," a voice said from the stairs. "S'on'y t'be expecte' if 'e jus' came from Ivanco's ship." Edward wiped his eyes quickly and looked up. Two mean-looking pirates stood in the stairway. One was dark- haired and bearded and looked like a hawk, with a hooked nose and small beady eyes. The other one had lighter hair, though still brown, and had a nose that looked as though it had been broken many times. His eyes were big and round, and he was beardless, and looked rather younger than the other.  
  
"'Ho're ye an' what d'ye want?" Edward spat at them. He stuck his jaw out and glared at the two.  
  
"'Ey now, we mean' no 'fence," the bearded man said. "We's was jus' wonderin' if ye wanted te come above deck for a lit'le while. Ye've been down 'ere fer near four hours now, an' tha' ain't right fer a boy o' yer age." Edward's eyes brightened at that prospect. At least he wouldn't have to stay down here the whole trip.  
  
"Ye mean it?" he asked hopefully. The pirates grinned.  
  
"NO!" they exclaimed in unison. They both laughed hysterically and stomped back up the stairs. Edward frowned and sat back down in his corner.  
  
"Bloody pirates," he muttered under his breath.  
  
***  
  
Edward's stay in the brig was much longer than he'd expected. He expected to be brought before the captain when they got far enough out to sea. Or he'd expected to be given some sort of chore. There was nothing of the sort. The mean beardless man brought him meals three times a day, and he was stuck all alone the rest of the time. For five days he was stuck in this monotony, feeling kind of sick from the smell of the brig and the rocking of the ship.  
  
Finally, though, on the sixth day, when Edward thought he'd go mad if he had to spend another hour in that brig, the beardless man came with news.  
  
"An' 'ow's me fav'rite prisoner?" he asked gleefully as he walked to Edward's cage.  
  
"Ain't we there yet?" Edward asked, as he had done at every meal for the last five days. "An' since when're ye 'appy to be bringin' me food?"  
  
"Aye, I'm not 'appy about bringin' ye the food," Benny, for that was his name, said. "But teday's a special day, an' we's all in a good mood."  
  
"Wha's so good abou' teday?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Don't ch'ye know?" Benny asked gleefully. "Ain't ch'ye guessed? We's found Cap'n Sparra'!" Edward gasped.  
  
"Ye found 'im already?" he asked. "But- but- ye's been havin' trouble findin' 'im fer ten years. An' now ye's just found 'im, like that?" he snapped his fingers.  
  
"Aye," Benny said gleefully. "ye's a good luck charm, o' sorts. We was 'eadin' to shore to get some s'plies, as it were, and 'ho just 'appened t'be tied up at dock? Why yer good father Cap'n Jack!" Benny opened the brig and handed Edward his lunch. "Soon's we catch him up, we'll be puttin' the knife te yer throat." He let a malevolent smile creep onto his face.  
  
"Eat up now," Benny said. "yer gonna be meetin' yer father soon."  
  
***  
  
As soon as Benny left Edward gobbled his lunch down. He sat quietly in his corner and took deep breaths for a moment or two, to calm his racing heart. Fear of death was new to him, never before had he had to worry about a knife to his throat. Although that wasn't the only thought plaguing his mind. Finally being able to meet Jack Sparrow, to tell him that he was his son. . . it was too much to hope that Bradley would let him go.  
  
For three hours Edward sat in the dark, hoping that Jack would somehow manage to save him and not his precious treasure. Or both. Far too soon though, Benny came stomping down the stairs, a gag and knife at the ready.  
  
"We's goch'er father," he said meanly. Benny roughly grabbed Edward's arm and twisted him round. He tied the gag tightly around his mouth and stuck the knife to his back.  
  
"Now go, or we'll 'ave to give ye te Jack speared on me knife," said Benny, and prodded Edward forward.  
  
***  
  
Edward was taken up on deck and shoved to the captain's cabin. Inside, Jack sparrow was negotiating with Bradley. Bradley was sitting at his desk, boots up on the desk. Jack was leaning over the desk, his face two feet from Bradley's. Jack looked up briefly as Edward came in, and his eyes showed a flicker of surprise. In a moment it was gone, and he continued on his original train of thought.  
  
"Lis'en," he was saying. "If ye think I'd still 'ave the stupid cup after ten years, ye's got te be mad. But," Jack went round the desk and put his face close to Bradley's. "I can give ye six times wha' that cup was worth. Ye've 'eard the stories I 'magine?" Bradley narrowed his eyes.  
  
"An' 'ow do I know tha y'ain't got that cup 'oled up in yer unfindable cavern?" he asked shrewdly. Jack sighed.  
  
"I try an' try te tell ye," he exclaimed, standing up straight again, and walking almost to the door. He turned on his heel and gave Bradley a glare. "I ain't never 'ad that cup, an' I probl'y won' ever find it. 'S'one stinkin' cup. Wha's so special about it?"  
  
"I suppose ye ain't never 'eard of a family 'eirloom, or a family treasure?" Bradley asked, finally looking in Edward's direction. "This one's more like a family quest, as it were. Me father spen' 'alf 'is life lookin' fer that cup. When I tried te get ye to fin' it for me, ye wen' an' stole it. s'been me life's work te fin' tha' cup. An' I can' stand fer it te be pawed at by bloody stinkin' pirates who's got no connection to it a'tall." Bradley stood and came to stand by Edward. He dismissed Benny with a wave of his hand and took out his own knife.  
  
"'Ave ye any family, Jack?" he asked. Jack gave Edward a slightly confused look before looking at Bradley again.  
  
"Don' think so, me paren's were killed I b'lieve," he said walking to the desk and sitting down. "One o' the firs' villages Barbossa attacked when 'e stole me ship. Me brother I b'lieve was away at the time, though I ain't never found ou' fer sure. Why's ye askin'?" he put his boots on the desk, mimicking Bradley's earlier pose.  
  
"One wonders how kids arrive in the world these days," Bradley said. "All the children runnin' round with no righ' parents. 've ye seen this boy before?"  
  
"Not that I can remember," Jack said. "Mind ye, jus' about every time I's been on shore, I's been drunk."  
  
"Well, this youn' fella claims te be a relation o' yours," Bradley said quietly. "Ain't tha' righ' Edward?" Bradley stuck his knife in Edward's back, almost hard enough to draw blood. Edward squeaked in surprise and nodded his head, while trying desperately to tell Jack differently with his eyes.  
  
"Does 'e now?" Jack said. "Well, let the boy talk. 'E's got te tell me 'ow 'e's related!" Jack stood and took off Edward's gag. He kneeled down to Edward's height. "Now, who're ye an' 'ow'd ye get mixed up with an 'orrible ol' man like Bradley?"  
  
!@#$  
  
Okay, I'm sorry to be leaving you here like this, but I've got to drag it out no? Besides, I'm not counting on more than two or three more chapters, and I don't want to give up on this one yet. It's my new baby! Next chapter will have Edward finally telling Jack of their true relation, and then. . . I don't want to ruin it for you. But you can expect some action!  
  
It's driving me nuts though, I've gone over the last chapter again, and there are so many mistakes! If I was more of a perfectionist than I am already, I'd re-post, but I'll wait until this is all done to do that. I think I'll definitely go back and correct everything when it's done.  
  
I leave you with this:  
  
"The painted guy on the Mûmak is the designated driver. The rest of them are drunk!" From me to you Kara! 


	7. Escape and Recapture

Read first explanation later.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my copy of the movie and my cardboard cut- out.  
  
!@#$  
  
Chapter 7- Escape and Recapture  
  
Edward blinked up at Jack for a moment. Bradley took his seat again, and Jack leaned back against the desk. Edward swallowed hard past the lump that had formed in his throat. He was starting to sweat. Now that it came right down to it, he was scared stiff that Jack wouldn't believe they were father and son.  
  
"C- Captain Jack?" Edward said hesitantly. "Do ye remember the las' time ye was in Tortuga?"  
  
"Aye," Jack said, a smile lighting his face. "Nobody could get 'nough o' me, be'n an 'ero an' all."  
  
"D'ye 'appen to remember talkin' to a li'tle boy, ho you looked into his eyes?" Edward inquired, trying not to let Bradley hear any details about their earlier meeting. Jack narrowed his eyes to think. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he looked at Edward as though he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Ye?" he exclaimed. "That was ye? Lemme see yer eyes. . . " Jack bent down over Edward and peered at him. "T'is!"  
  
Bradley understood not a word of this conversation. He stood angrily, knocking his chair over. His grey eyes flashed, and oddly, his scars became more prominent.  
  
"Ye said ye'd never seen the boy before," he snapped at Jack. Jack gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Does no one lis'en to me?" he asking in a long-suffering voice. "I said, not that I can remember. I do remember now. The boy's words've sparked a memory, as ye might say. Now, can the boy continue?" Bradley narrowed his eyes at Jack's easy words, but picked his chair up and sat back down. Rolling his eyes, Jack turned back to Edward.  
  
"Now, wha's that about Tortuga?" Jack asked. Edward chewed his lip.  
  
"Ye don' 'appen to know a. . . er. . . harlot, named Rose, do ye?" Edward asked. Jack smiled at Edward's obvious discomfort on the subject.  
  
"Rose. . . Rose. . ." he muttered. Sudden recognition lit Jack's face. "Ah, yes I remember her! What about it?" Edward looked at the floor.  
  
"She was my mother. . . " he said inaudibly. Jack leaned down to hear.  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that," he said. Edward stared Jack in the eyes.  
  
"She was my mother, " he said, trying to convey the meaning through his eyes, so alike to Jack's. Jack looked confused for a moment, but then, keeping his eyes locked to Edward's, he understood.  
  
"Oh. . . "Jack said slowly, standing straight. "Oh," he repeated. Bradley stood slowly.  
  
"Jack, did'ye not know?" he said condescendingly. "Yer own lit'le son. An' e's already twelve years old! 'Ow could ye not know?" Jack shot Bradley the dirtiest look Edward had ever seen.  
  
"'Ow do we know tha' lit'le Edward 'ere isn't makin' up stories?" Jack asked Bradley. He seemed suddenly unconcerned about Edward, as though he had suddenly been reduced to nothing of more importance than a rat. Edward's face registered his surprise, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it.  
  
"After all," Jack continued, "We all know 'ow many kids wan' their fathers to be just like me. I've become a national 'ero, fer the children anyway." He threw a smirk in Bradley's direction. "I'm not sure we should be belive'n this child." Edward's jaw dropped at the unrealistic view Jack was taking on the subject. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unable to come up with anything reasonable to say.  
  
Bradley was just as thrown. He stared incredulously at Jack. The sight of the strong captain Bradley would have been comical, had the situation not been so grave.  
  
"Ye-Ye. . . Ye don' believe 'e's yer son?" Bradley gasped.  
  
"Got no good reason to," Jack said flippantly. "'E's jus' a child 'ho 'appens to be the child of a whore. No logical reason for me to believe that 'e's me son. Now Bradley, if this is all that you've got to show me, please allow me to return to my ship. I've got pressing business to attend to." Jack stepped to the door, but Bradley beat him to it.  
  
"Ye'll not be going anywhere," Bradley snarled. "'E's yer son an' ye know it, I know it, an' 'e knows it. Ye'll be stayin' here." Bradley stepped quickly outside, and Jack and Edward could clearly hear him locking the door and stepping away. As soon as his footsteps had faded away, Jack came closer to Edward.  
  
"My son," he whispered, more to himself than to Edward. "My son, Edward Sparrow. . . "  
  
"Aye," Edward said. "Tha's me name. Jack, 'ow are ye going to get us outta here?" Jack seemed not to hear and kept repeating "my son" to himself, over and over, as though trying to get used to the idea.  
  
" Jack," Edward said urgently. "We need to get outta 'ere, quickly!" Jack shook his head.  
  
"Aye," he said. "I've got me crew on standby in bat'le positions. When I give th' signal they're all gonna start blowing the ship te pieces. I need's te get me 'and outta 'ere tha's all tha's needed. Then when me crew starts blastin' us, Bradley'll 'ave more on 'is mind than a coupl'a prisoners an' we can knock the door down." Jack wandered over to look at the hinges on which the door hung. The door opened outwards, so if they could possibly get the pins out of the hinges, the door would swing open on the lock.  
  
After a few moment's inspection, Jack wandered back to the chair and sat heavily. He put his boots on the table and a finger to his lips in the universal sign for silence. Edward complied, and sat down in the corner.  
  
A few moments later Bradley came back in, worked up into a horrible temper.  
  
"Somethin' wrong Bradley?" Jack asked with a grin.  
  
"Like ye don' know," Bradley snapped. "Get outta me chair." Jack stood slowly, and Bradley pushed him out of the way and sat down. Jack stepped slowly away from the desk so as not to attract Bradley's attention.  
  
"Edward!" Bradley shouted. Edward jumped up and hurried to the desk. "Ye're 'is son?" Edward nodded. "Why don' 'e believe ye?" Edward raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Why ain't ye askin' 'im?" he asked. "I dunno 'ow 'is brain works." Edward looked up at Jack, but quickly shifted his gaze back to Bradley. Jack was standing with the door open, his hand stuck halfway out, standing with his back to the door so that at first glance you couldn't see what he was doing. Edward kept Bradley's gaze so he wouldn't pay too much attention to Jack.  
  
"I didn't never 'ave a conversation with 'im before. I didn' never find out why 'e don't believe me. 'E's jus' a big bilige rat." Edward heard an almost inaudible click as the door shut behind Jack, and he turned to look at his father. "I don' know why I ever came te find ye," he spat at Jack. "Ye'd never care te 'ave a son. Ye's never even cared 'bout anyone!" Jack sent him a steely glare that made Edward shiver, even though he knew that he was going to get them out of this.  
  
"I 'ave no son," Jack said icily. "I 'ave me ship an' the sea, an' tha's all this pirate needs."  
  
Edward and Jack glared at each other while Bradley looked on in silence. Neither of them looked away, though Edward felt a chuckle come to his throat. He swallowed hard and frowned deeper, until suddenly a crash ripped through the air. Bradley was up out of his chair like a shot.  
  
"Wha's yer nutty crew doin'?" he yelled at Jack before crashing through the door, pausing to lock it from the outside as he went to direct his crew.  
  
"Quickly!" Jack exclaimed. "We don't have much time!" Jack hurried to the door and tugged the pins from the hinges. Jack held the door up as it threatened to open too fast. He squatted down and opened the door a crack. Edward hurried over to look.  
  
Pirates were running back and forth across the decks rolling cannon balls, pulling ropes, shouting challenges. Some of Jack's pirates had swung over to the Nightglider and were fighting with their cutlasses. The Black Pearl was shooting shot after shot after shot; explosions rocked the boat. Seeing the mayhem as the perfect cover for their escape, Jack opened the door wider and crept out. Edward followed just behind, and shut the door so that it looked as though the door was still shut and locked. It wouldn't stay like that for long, the explosions were sure to knock it down, but it would buy them a few moments.  
  
Jack and Edward made their way through the fighting crowd. They crept up to the mast and grabbed a rope at random. They swung over to the Black Pearl and landed heavily on the deck. Gibbs, who had been fighting only a few feet from where they landed, stared at them in shock.  
  
"Jack?" he said incredulously, before the pirate he was fighting drew his attention back. Jack jumped up and pulled Edward down hatch leading to the lower decks. Jack was halfway there when Edward was roughly pulled from his grasp.  
  
"JACK!" Edward screamed. "JACK! HELP!" desperately trying to escape, Edward flailed his arms in Jack's direction. Jack sprang up to help Edward, but the pirate knocked him down and took off toward the Nightglider.  
  
"DAD!" Edward cried, seeing his father sprawled on the decks as though dead. He thrashed and flailed, but nothing loosened the grip the pirate had on him.  
  
Edward's heart sank as he felt himself fly through the air, swinging back over to the Nightglider. He pounded on the pirate's back, but as his hope failed, so did his strength. Edward was thrown roughly onto the deck, and kicked down a flight of stairs, right to Captain Bradley's feet. Captain Bradley bared his rotting teeth in a rude grin.  
  
"Welcome back to the Nightglider, Edward."  
  
!@#$  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to get up, but I've been banned from the computer for a week. This had been ready to be put up since last Sunday, but me father's been a real jerk lately, and he don't want me doin' nuthin. Ahh, bad grammar. Haha.  
  
Yes, I'm very sorry, but I've been in trouble. I love you all, and . . . yup, I love you all.  
  
Now. . . I've been really happy! woot for passing exams! *dances* I passed them all with nothing less than an 85! *dances some more* and now I've got the bast term EVER. . . Math 11 advanced, Drama (I LOVE drama class!), English (ENGLISH ROCKS!) and Keyboarding. Keyboarding is boring. . . though as soon as we start typing words it should be fun.  
  
I adore Drama and English! I have them together, which makes it even better! I have the best drama teacher ever! We played this game called push the other day. . . mine and Devon's hands were shaking with the pressure we were putting on the air! Haha. . . yeah.  
  
Please review me hearties! 


	8. Saving Edward

Holy crap! I was listening to the lord of the rings soundtrack while I wrote this, and the music totally matched the story the entire way through. Every time I was writing an action bit, the music was all "boom boom, BOOM!" and when I was writing the slower bits, the music was slow. Weird. It's never happened to me exactly the whole way through before.  
  
This chapter is a little different from the others. There's not much dialogue, and it switches from Edward's POV to Jack's. Just so you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Haha! Double negative! I do own something. I don't know what.  
  


* * *

  
Chapter eight- saving Edward  
  
Captain Bradley grabbed Edward roughly by the scruff of the neck. He picked him up and dragged him off to his cabin, and tried to open the door.  
  
"FER MERCY'S SAKE!" he cried when the door opened the wrong way. He hit Edward upside the head to vent his frustration. He then dragged Edward down to the brig, and slammed the door shut. He motioned for the pirate standing next to him to lock the door, and stomped up the stairs.  
  
Edward waited until the pirate was just close enough, then he opened the door quickly, and knocked the pirate on the head. The pirate collapsed, and Edward scampered out and up the stairs.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Edward was jarred off his feet, and he fell down the stairs. He cracked his head on the way down, and went unconscious.  
  
When Edward opened his eyes, his feet were soaking. He was laying on the stairs, his head lying at an awkward angle on the step above. His feet were lying in the water that was slowly creeping into the ship. Edward shook his head and jumped up as quickly as possible. He swayed a little on his unsteady feet, and ran up the stairs as quickly as possible. The pirates on board who were still alive were scurrying to and fro, trying to release the lifeboats. Edward observed them for a moment, and decided that it might not be the best course of action to jump into the fray. Pirates were abandoning ship left and right, but they might still have a shred of common sense in their heads. Edward ducked down in his hiding place to wait for the opportune moment.  
  


* * *

  
Jack fought hard with all the pirates coming at him. Numerous times he tried to get to the Nightglider to save the poor boy who claimed to be his son, but always there were too many cutlasses trying to slit his throat. Jack heard the huge explosion that was to announce the end of the Nightglider, but the was nothing he could do to save Edward. Cursing himself for letting Edward go, he put his fury to work on the pirates.  
  
When Bradley's crew began to realise that their ship was slowly sinking, they went into a wild fight for survival. They turned into wild animals, killing anyone to cross their paths to the lifeboats. Jack's men fought them off, and most of Bradley's crew either died or jumped ship.  
  
In the moments after the battle, Jack leaned on the rail, and caught his breath. He still hadn't forgotten Edward, but with all the pirates swarming the ship, how was he to save Edward without killing himself?  
  
The ship was almost under now. All that could be seen was the top deck, and all that was above. Jack guessed it would go under in a matter of minutes, and be lost forever to Davy Jones' locker. He quickly went to his cabin.  
  


* * *

  
Edward was still waiting when the water rose up right behind him. He was still in the stairway, and water was beginning to swash about his ankles. Most of the pirates who hadn't been able to find a lifeboat had jumped ship, but some still remained, and were killing off those of Jack's men who had hoped to steal some treasure before the ship sank. Edward began to lose hope.  
  
The water came up right behind Edward and forced him out on deck. He ran discreetly up to the poop deck. He hid behind a huge coil of rope and looked over the rail. All the pirates were now abandoning ship, and he was almost he last of board. The water was rising quickly, but Edward could find no way to the Black Pearl. All the ropes had been cut, and the gangplank was long gone.  
  
The water was creeping onto the poop deck now, and Edward was forced to the mast. He shinnied up the mast as fast as he knew how and began to yell and scream for help. Jack's crew pointed and laughed at him, and Edward's lip began to tremble. Tears came to his eyes and he looked desperately for Jack, hoping that he might appear and come to save him.  
  
Edward was at the top of the mast, and the water was a few feet below him when he started to cry.  
  


* * *

  
Jack heard the laughing and came to see what the fuss was about. He looked quickly where the crew was pointing and saw Edward clinging to a mast, crying his eyes out. the water was almost to his feet when Edward let go of the mast and waited for the water to claim his life. Jack saw what he had to do, and amid incredulous stares from his crew, he tied a long rope to the rail and his waist, climbed on the rail and dove into the water.  
  


* * *

  
Edward heard the splash and tried to pull himself up. Though the ship had sunk slowly, she still created a huge vacuum when she finally went under. Edward fought hard against the pull, kicking his feet and flailing his arms desperately. But Edward was too small and wasn't strong enough to pull himself even a little out of the water. He struggled hard, until he felt someone's strong arms pulling him to the surface. he gasped hard, and shook his head. The vacuum faded away agonisingly slowly. Finally though, he felt no pull, and looked up into the face of his rescuer.  
  
"Jack!" he gasped. Jack was treading water furiously, holding Edward up just high enough so that he could breathe.  
  
"Aye," Jack grunted. "Can ye swim?" Edward nodded and Jack let him go. Edward sank under the water for a moment, but he kicked hard and surfaced again. Jack was floating on his back now, catching his breath. Edward poked him and Jack turned over and began to swim back to the Black Pearl. Anamaria threw them a rope, and Edward climbed up, followed quickly by Jack. They both collapsed on the deck, and caught their breath.  
  
"JACK SPARROW!" Anamaria screamed. "IF YE EVER DO ANYTHIN' LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL BEAT YER HEAD IN!"  
  
Jack and Edward began to laugh weakly. Jack untied the rope from his waist and stood up to speak with Anamaria, and Edward fell asleep immediately. Jack and Anamaria noticed this and smiled to each other. Jack carefully picked Edward up off the deck and carried him to his own hammock. Edward settled into the comfy sheets, and slept on.  
  
Jack stood there and stared at Edward's face for a long while. He smoothed the hair back from his face and listened to his breathing. A smile crept onto Jack's face, and he shook his head at himself; risking his life for a child he'd never before met! He sighed, and lay down on the floor near the hammock.  
  
Shaking his head one last time, Jack drifted into the world of dreams.  
  


* * *

  
Awww. . . I wuv Jack and Edward. MUAH! I don't know if I'm going to put up another chapter or not. I haven't yet decided whether or not it needs it. What do you think? Should it stay like this or does it need more of a conclusion?  
  
Do do do. ..  
  
I'm such a nerd. I love school. I'm so excited, I have school tomorrow! I guess it's just because I have drama. I can't wait until next year, when I have drama 11, because then it'll be full of people who actually like drama, instead of people who need the credit and can't play an instrument and can't draw.  
  
Woot! I played matchmaker, along with Amara and Matt. Kara liked this guy Everett, and she wrote him a Valentine telling him so. But she wouldn't give it to him. So I swiped it from her bag and Amara and I forced her to the cafeteria and made her give it to him. Then we spied on them from behind the bricks. It was like something from a movie. I've done my duty.  
  
Thanks ever so much to Reese Sparrow for being such a darling and reviewing every single chapter! Hugs and cookies to you m'dear! You're the best!  
  
Ummm yes. Review please! 


	9. In The End

I must not peek as I type. Doing so will lower my word count. Proper technique, proper fingers. . . no peeking. That would anger my teacher.  
  
Hello! I decided today to get off me lazy arse an' try te finish this baby of mine! I'm sorry y'alls been kept waiting. *muah* to you all. Ouch I'm sore. I'm so relaxed right now. we did this really nice relaxing exercise in drama, and now I feel all calm and mellow.  
  
This'll be short, just to let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the carribean. Did you honestly think I did?  
  
!@#$  
  
Chapter nine- In The End.  
  
Edward stretched his arms above his head. He'd been having the most wonderful dream, and he didn't want it to end. Captain Jack had been in it; and some evil pirate out for his blood. . . and a ship called the Nightglider. . .  
  
Edward stretched again and rolled over onto his side. He gave a squeak as he fell to the floor from the hammock, right onto Jack Sparrow.  
  
"AIE!" Jack yelled as the boy clobbered him. "Hey! Ain't ye got no sense? Ye can' roll over when ye's in a hammock!" Edward shook his head and grinned. He really was on the Black Pearl! He was with his father. Edward got excited.  
  
"Can I see the ship Jack? Can I see yer brig? Can I see tha cabin? Did Barbossa really 'ave an undead monkey? Do ye still 'ave 'is cage?" Edward was making Jack dizzy with all the questions just after he got up.  
  
"Aye, now stop," Jack said. Edward shut his mouth with a snap. Jack closed his eyes for a moment and then open one eye. "Edward Sparrow. . ." he mumbled.  
  
"Aye?" Edward asked. Jack shook his head. He stood shakily and started to pace around the cabin.  
  
"I have a son," he mumbled. "His name is Edward. This is my son, Edward. Edward, my boy, I'd like you to me a good friend of your father's." Edward was puzzled by this show of insanity.  
  
"Jack," he said. "I'm right here." Jack shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, m'boy," he said. "I've got to get used to the fact that I've now got a boy." Edward nodded.  
  
"Jack," he said, weighing the question that was filling his mind. "What are you going to do with me? Are ye gonna take me back to Rose? She 'ates me, an's prolly glad tha' I'm gone." Jack looked at Edward, surprise evident in his eyes.  
  
"What 'em I gonna do with ye?" he asked. "I'm keepin' ye! Yer gonna stay righ' 'ere with me, an' yer gonna learn te be a fearsome pirate!" Jack grinned at him. "Yer gonna call me dad, an' I'm gonna teach ye everythin' I know. ye're gonna become part o' me crew! Ye can play games with Gibbs, an' drink rum with me, and get punished by Anamaria—"  
  
"'E most certainly will not!" came Anamaria's voice from the cabin doorway. "'E's yer son, you punish him!" Jack looked at Anamaria.  
  
"Sure," he agreed amiably. "But right now, we's got te see to the crew. I'll introduce ye formally, Edward." Jack pulled up a grinning Edward and gave him a hug. "Now, who'm I?" he asked.  
  
"My Dad," Edward said. "My Dad, Captain Jack Sparrow." He gave Jack another hug, and skipped contentedly to the door. "I wanna see the ship! I wanna climb the mast and look out at the sea! I wanna sail all the seas!" he cried, flailing his arms wildly. He gave a jump and skipped past Anamaria out the door. Once out, he began to yell.  
  
"I'm Jack's son!" he cried. "I'm a part of his crew! I'm FREEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled melodramatically. Grinning contentedly, he spun around and around until he fell down.  
  
'I've got the son I always wanted,' Jack thought, looking at Edward proudly.  
  
'I've got the Father that I always needed,' Edward thought, looking up at the clouds.  
  
Edward jumped up and ran back to Jack. He hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you dad."  
  
~~  
  
THE END  
  
!@#$  
  
aww. . . I love Edward so much. he's so cute. so. . . this is the end! Until I edit and change everything that is. Actually no, I just have to check all the grammar, maybe re-write a little here and there. But it's done. Now I'm off to cry about that.  
  
I just want to thank Reese Sparrow, for being so nice and reviewing every chapter! I'm glad you like it, Reese! Thanks for being so supportive! Lots more cookies to you, and ice cream I think, to go with them. Lots of Jack hugs as well, and Edward hugs. *kisses* thank you!  
  
thanks to everyone who reviewed, and don't leave yet, because I might end up changing some things during the re-write!  
  
*sigh* now that this draft is done, I can get on to other stories without feeling guilty!  
  
*Hobbit Shortness* 


End file.
